


Celestial Beauty

by GayaIsANerd



Series: And In All These Worlds I Love You [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Other, jonas is the best friend in the world, mikael is so cute i might melt, non-binary Mikael, protective balloon squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: Like they were the sun, and Jonas a planet, unable and unwilling to not be drawn to them.---Jonas falls in love





	Celestial Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops my hand slipped and this happened!  
> Enjoy! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr!](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [The post for this fic](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/post/162840891484/celestial-beauty-like-they-were-the-sun-and)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats!

The first time Jonas had seen them, he had just been amusedly watching his best friends stumble over himself in front of a pretty boy. And then said pretty boy had diverted his attention to them.

Mikael

If you had asked Jonas, he would’ve told you he was straight. But now, looking into the eyes of this stranger, Jonas wasn’t really sure what he was.

He mulled it over in the next couple of days. He looked Mikael up on Facebook, scrolled through their pictures.

_(It was there that Jonas noticed, when people talked about Mikael they used non-binary pronouns, they/them/their._

_Jonas spend the next day looking up everything he could about identifying as non-binary. He ended up calling Eva, hoping she would have seen something about it already in one of her classes._

_She hadn’t, but Noora had a course on gender and sexuality._

_So, Jonas found himself in Noora and Eva’s kitchen, discussing gender with the current girlfriend of his ex. Maybe it should’ve been weirder, but to be honest, Jonas had known Noora for so long now, and knew about Eva’s way before the two of them started dating, so he had had time to adapt._

_By the end of the night, Jonas felt like he knew enough to at least never hurt Mikael in ignorance.)_

When he saw Mikael again, at the party where Eric again showed up to ruin everyone’s life, Jonas felt even more enamoured with them.

They looked good, their hair in a bun, soft smile on their face.

As everyone gathered in Jonas and Mahdi’s place, Jonas felt himself drift next to Mikael.

Like they were the sun, and Jonas a planet, unable and unwilling to not be drawn to them.

Mikael’s head ended on Jonas’s shoulder and Jonas’s fingers found their way into Mikael’ hair. Slowly untangling their bun, letting the hair fall around their face and tickling Jonas’s neck.

When everyone fell asleep, Jonas reached out a hand to them, pulling them softly towards Jonas’s room.

“Softer than the floor.” Jonas said, and Mikael smiled, ducked their head in shyness.

And Jonas was smitten, so unbelievably smitten with this soft person.

Mikael and Jonas laid on the bed, faces towards each other. Their hands clasped between them.

They were the most beautiful person Jonas had ever laid eyes on and Jonas never wanted to stop looking. So, he fought to keep his eyes open until he couldn’t physically stay awake any longer.

If falling asleep with Mikael in his bed had been a wonder, waking up to their sleep tousled hair and relaxed face was… was like nothing Jonas could ever put in words.

They left Jonas’s apartment with a secret smile, and Jonas felt like he could fly. Like he could swim across the Atlantic. Like he was high on the best drugs known to mankind.

_(And then Isak crashed and burned._

_Jonas craved for Mikael but his friend was in pain. He was in so much pain he stopped eating and sleeping and talking. So, Jonas needed to be there for him._

_He slept next to Isak. He tried to feed him. He talked at him for hours._

_Jonas’s heart hurt so much seeing Isak, that sometimes, for a moment he forgot there was someone out there. These moments never lasted long though. Mikael always came back into his mind and every time Jonas had to stop what he was doing for a second to try and catch his breath again._

_Just a bit more, just a bit longer and then Isak can stand on his own again.)_

When Isak got through the worst of it, he went to dinner at the Bakkoush residence. Jonas was happy for him.

He spent the night looking at Mikael’s pictures on Facebook again.

Isak called him that night, tells him Mikael misses him. Apologizes a thousand times for keeping him away from him.

Jonas tells him that it wasn’t his fault, Jonas made a choice, a choice he does not regret. Not one bit. He loves Isak, with all his heart. And Isak’s pain is his pain.

But now, Isak is telling him to go after Mikael. He is telling him he’s okay, he doesn’t need Jonas to sleep with him anymore. “Go get them.” Isak tells Jonas, and Jonas hears the genuine smile in his voice.

So, Jonas tries to go get them. He texts, tells them he’ll be at the skatepark.

When he arrives, Mikael is already there, flanked by Adam and Mutta. Jonas raises his eyebrows, Mikael smiles back apologetically. “They wanted to see you skate” they say.

Jonas knows that’s, at most, only partly a lie. They are all protective of Mikael. Jonas sees it in the calculative look Adam throws him, Mutta’s arm around Mikael’s shoulder.

He cannot find it in him to be annoyed by it. Instead he thinks it’s good. Mikael deserves fiercely protective friends. They deserve friends that want to check out the guy that didn’t contact him for a month.

They deserve the world.

So, Jonas skates, teaches Mutta some tricks. Learns some tricks from Adam. He laughs and smiles and looks and looks and looks towards Mikael.

Mikael sits at the side on a bench, snaps pictures of them and grins every time one of them wipes out.

After a while, both Adam and Mutta leave, leaving Mikael alone after some hugs and something whispered in their ear.

Mikael giggles at whatever Adam tells them and punches his shoulder.

Jonas waits.

“I’m sorry for disappearing.” He says, when they are alone.

“Your friend needed you.”

“I missed you.”

Mikael blushes, reaches for Jonas’s hand, “I missed you too.”

They look at the stars together, sit silently next to each other for what feels like days, hours, minutes, seconds.

Jonas takes Mikael home with him. They fall asleep like last time, looking at each other, drinking the other in.

And Jonas is in love. Jonas is in love with the sun in his bed.


End file.
